Jeff The Killer x Reader
Jeff The Killer was a cold, slick killer. He lurked in the night with a slit mouth and eyes that could see almost everything. The only reason it was like that was because he couldn't sleep at night, due to the condition of his eyes. So every night, he grew deeper into a night person. I loved Jeff. I loved his slit mouth, I loved his cold, smooth black hair that covered most of his face. I loved the way he could stand out when he wanted to, and blend in when he wanted to. I wanted him to sneak into my house, I wanted him to find me hiding in a closet, and slit my very throat as he watched me smile. I wanted him to visit me. I'd look in the mirror at night and sing these very words, "Jeff the Killer, in my head, snatch me up when I'm in bed, look at me from your high throne, tell me i'm never alone, and dig and carve each bone, each bone." I hoped he'd get my message. I didn't hope, I prayed. That night, I sat awake in my closet, hesitantly waiting for Jeff to show up. I wondered to myself, "What will he do to me?" Then, a little while after, I heard a bang. It was followed by a screech of a window, and a big stomp. Oh, boy! I think Jeff arrived! I then heard a deep, dark, quite handsome voice speak up, "Hello?" I was shaking in excitement, but then again, the voice sounded confused. Should I get out of the closet? I thought for a couple of seconds, and I decided to leave the closet vacant. As I walked out, I was hit by something, and I fell to the floor, unconscious. "WAKE UP!" I was awoken by a deep, commanding voice. "Huh?" I said, as my eyes dilated. "Wh-why do I feel weird?" I said, confused and drugged. "You called me hear," Jeff chuckled, holding a knife's blade up to his cheek. "Y-you..um..." I stammered, unable to complete my sentence. Jeff laughed harder every time I stammered. "Stop!" I blushed in embarrassment. "Shhh," Jeff spoke softly as he pulled some sort of lever or crank. "What are you doing?" I felt my hands and feet become tight, confused, I looked down and noticed I was on a table, chains tying me to the wood slab. "What? What are you doing?!" I said, frightened. This is not what I had wished for, in fact, if anything, I wanted a quick death! "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" He became angry at this point. "Please, Please, PLEASE don't hurt me!" I cried, "I just wanted to see you!" Jeff placed his bony fingers under my chin, and pulled me closer, "Who said I was going to hurt you?" I blushed a deep, dark crimson as he pulled me in closer and closer until our lips were in contact. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, and I blushed for what felt like an eternity. Was Jeff blushing? I really couldn't tell, but I hoped that night would never end. "Jeff," I spoke softly as a pulled away from his cherry red lips, "Let me stay with you forever.." Jeff sighed at me, "(Your Name Here), You know that's wrong. You have family.." I smiled at him, blushing even harder, "Who cares! It's wrong to leave my true love!" Jeff smiled, and nodded. The mysterious man pulled me back in for another kiss, pulled away, and motioned for me to follow him. What did I do? I followed him, of course. He led me to the outside of a crooked, worn out house. The moon was up in the sky, beaming, like our smiles. He took off his jacket, and laid it out on the ground to use as a blanket. His abs were astounding, a six pack that shined in the moon. "Wow..." I blushed, staring at his masculine body. Jeff looked at himself, shirtless, and smiled, "Thank you." I nodded at him, and gave him a thumbs up. "What do you have under your shirt?" He motioned towards the bottom of my shirt, and yanked up. "Ahhh!" I yelled, and quickly pulled my shirt back down, "Dude, what were you thinking!? You're lucky I pulled it down in time!!" Jeff sighed and rolled to his side, "Um...I was just trying to set the mood." "Everything is already perfect! I found my perfect guy! I don't need him being a...a...pervert," I smiled, shaking him relentlessly so he'd roll back over to face me. Of course, he rolled back over, "The sun is rising, I have to go before I'm noticed by the public. Shall we meet again?" I held his hand, it sliding farther from mine as he left, "Yes, i'd love to!" I smiled as the man turned into nothing. He'd visit me again tomorrow, and I couldn't wait! Category:Jeff the killer Category:Torturer Category:Murderers